


A World With No More Night

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: All I Ask of You [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Uchiha Obito didn't know how it came to this, or how he got so damn lucky, but he wasn't about to complain. His world was so much brighter for having his husband in it.Sequel to "Those Who Have Seen Your Face"
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Series: All I Ask of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	A World With No More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sendryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/gifts).



> Sequel to “Those Who Have Seen Your Face”
> 
> Big shoutout to Sendryl, who left me a gorgeous, wonderful comment on “Those Who Have Seen Your Face” and gave me the motivation to write more. Title from “All I Ask Of You” from The Phantom of the Opera.

He isn’t sure how it came to this, or how he got so damn _lucky_. He’d not been expecting much when he’d (impulsively, it must be said) chosen Umino Iruka to be his spouse. Sarutobi Hiruzen was still a manipulative bastard, but even though he’d been coerced into using a marriage to seal his treaty with Konohagakure, he’d at least been able to choose his partner.

He’d not been expecting Iruka, even when he’d named the chuunin. It had been an impulsive choice, yes, mostly because Naruto could barely go a day without babbling happily about his Iruka-sensei, but it was one that Obito couldn’t find it in himself to regret.

That didn’t mean he’d been prepared for Iruka’s… everything. Obito had expected to be barely tolerated by his husband, if not outright hated, but Iruka…

Iruka was _kind_. Not a pushover by any means, but he was so infinitely and genuinely kind that Obito sometimes wondered if he was dreaming. If, perhaps, he was still held captive by Zetsu, if perhaps the creature had managed to use him to cast the Infinite Tsukiyomi after all.

But then Iruka would do something, or say something, that Obito would never have expected of him, and Obito would be reminded yet again how his wonderful, kind, forgiving, unpredictable husband had saved him.

 _Iruka knelt before him, forehead resting on Obito’s, a gentle smile gracing his lips and his eyes infinitely kind and soft. He’d come for Obito, had tracked him down and was_ here _and_ warm _and_ real _and capable of removing the damned seal that kept Obito a prisoner._

_“Let me help, Obito,” Iruka said softly, his voice so kind that it made Obito’s sealed heart ache. “And then let’s go home.”_

Obito would never forget the lengths his husband had gone through to help him, to _save_ him.

That hadn’t been the end of it, of course, but Iruka had been kind even when he was scolding Obito for not _telling_ him anything. And Iruka had been gentle with him in every way, making him feel… safe, loved, in a way he couldn’t recall ever experiencing before.

The sex was fucking amazing, too.

Iruka shifted behind him, arms tightening around Obito’s waist briefly before he released a sigh and nuzzled into the back of Obito’s neck.

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Iruka mumbled into Obito’s nape, and Obito couldn’t have suppressed his slight smile even if he’d tried. He shifted, rolling over in Iruka’s embrace to curl closer, slipping one leg between Iruka’s as he tucked his face into his husband’s neck. Iruka pressed a kiss to his temple and resettled his arms, one hand coming up to Obito’s nape. Obito relaxed as Iruka’s sensibly-short nails scraped gently over the base of his skull, settling into Obito’s hair.

“Just thinking how lucky I am it was you I married,” Obito admitted, voice muffled by how his head tucked beneath Iruka’s chin. Iruka chuckled quietly, brushing a kiss to the top of Obito’s head.

“I don’t think luck had much to do with it,” he murmured, tone warm and holding a great deal of affection. Obito felt his face warm, and was glad his face wasn’t visible to his husband. Even now, after almost a year, he couldn’t handle the warmth – the _love_ – that Iruka felt and displayed so easily.

It was still hard for Obito to even believe that Iruka had stayed this long, that he hadn’t immediately fled back to Konoha when Obito vanished the first time. That Iruka had _come back for him_ , had _saved_ him despite the risk to himself…

It hadn’t taken long for Obito to fall in love with his husband. Iruka was everything Obito had thought he’d lost, everything he thought he didn’t deserve, and Obito was so, so glad that he had him in his life and home and bed.

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Iruka chided, and Obito huffed. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m not that bad,” he grumbled. Iruka chuckled again.

“Idiot husband.” His voice was still fond, still affectionate. The phrase had become an endearment rather than an insult, and had been ever since the first time it passed Iruka’s lips.

“You married me, and stayed married to me, so what does that make you?” he asked in a grumble, and Iruka laughed.

The bedroom was warm with love and the early morning sunlight, and Obito didn’t have anywhere he’d rather be.

“Gaara, where has Naruto gone?” Obito asked the youngest of his stolen/adopted children, having spent most of the afternoon searching for the elusive blonde brat. Gaara blinked dark-ringed teal eyes up at him, and gave a slightly stiff shrug. He was coated head-to-toe in splatters of orange paint. Where Naruto had got it, Obito didn’t know, but he suspected that Orochimaru was enabling the little prankster.

“Iruka-sensei was looking for him, last I saw!” Fuu piped up cheerily, and Obito looked up to see the green-haired girl – also splattered in orange paint – hanging from the rafters by her knees. He sighed. The sight was a common enough one that he didn’t freak out anymore, not like he’d used to when she did something like this.

“He’ll be found by dinner, then,” Obito murmured, more to himself than to the children. That was good. Iruka was immensely, inexplicably good at finding Naruto, especially when the blonde didn’t want to be found. “Come on, brats, let’s get you cleaned up before we eat.”

Fuu swung down from the rafters and landed with shinobi-trained ease, bouncing forward to grip one of Obito’s hands. He resigned himself to needing a wash too when Gaara inched forwards and fisted his little hand in Obito’s trouser leg.

Bathroom to clean up, then a change of clothes for the two little menaces – though that might be a bit harsh of a term to call Gaara, who was a genuine sweetheart – before dinner time. Hopefully Iruka would return with Naruto before then.

Iruka was lucky Obito felt safe with him, otherwise there was no way the chuunin could have wrapped arms around him from behind without being severely injured. Instead of using Kamui and vanishing from his husband’s hold, though, Obito relaxed against the firm chest that pressed against his back. Warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against the soft skin behind his right ear. A year ago, any touch to that side of his body would have resulted in a flinch and violent retaliation. Now, though, after a year of being loved by his husband, Iruka could bestow all the affection he liked upon Obito and it would only be reciprocated.

“The children are all in bed and asleep, and the seals on our room are active,” Iruka murmured, and Obito tilted his head slightly to allow Iruka easier access to his neck as Iruka’s mouth trailed downwards towards his collarbone.

“Yugito’s old enough to handle the younger ones if they need anything,” Obito muttered back, and let out a soft, shaky sigh as Iruka grazed sharp teeth over his pulse. His hands came to rest over Iruka’s, where they held him by the waist, and he let his head drop back on Iruka’s shoulder. His husband made a soft, appreciative sound – to bare the throat like this was a sign of trust, something that both of them well knew.

“Shall I take you to bed?” Iruka murmured into the hollow of his throat, and Obito released another shaky sigh.

“Please,” he whispered back, and went willingly – eagerly – when Iruka led him to their bed.

Curled in Iruka’s arms, still trying to steady his breathing, Obito pressed a messy kiss to the skin over his husband’s heart. Iruka’s hand in his hair curled slightly, nails scraping his scalp lightly, and Obito exhaled shakily as he tightened his arms around his beloved husband.

“I love you,” he admitted, barely more than a whisper, but the words loud in the otherwise silent room. Iruka pressed a kiss to the top of his head, soft and warm and fond.

“I love you too, Obito.”

Obito smiled into Iruka’s chest, and slowly drifted towards sleep.

He was so lucky to have such brightness in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have a ton of smut in it, but I discovered I can’t write Obito’s POV in their sex scenes. So there may be a third story in this series that is pure smut, written from Iruka’s POV.


End file.
